


The Sorting of One Miss. Lillian Marie Evans

by Harryissuchalittleshit



Series: Sorting Saga [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Sorting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harryissuchalittleshit/pseuds/Harryissuchalittleshit
Summary: This is the sorting of Lily Evans, with thoughts from an older Lily and the Sorting Hat's own view on her and her house.





	The Sorting of One Miss. Lillian Marie Evans

There’s a lot of us. We’re well known and have a reputation. Depending on how you are, you can consider it good…or bad.

 

We’re not cunning, like Slytherins.

 

We’re not intelligent, like Ravenclaws

 

We’re not always loyal, like Hufflepuff.

 

We are brave though.

 

Being apart of my house always seemed to be shameful, but I was still proud of my house, of myself.

 

They were my friends and my confidents when I had no one. When I was betrayed, they took action. They lifted me off my feet with warmth and comfort, then set me back down, safe and sound.

 

They were mentors when I needed them to be and even when I didn’t want them to be. They taught me so many tricks and trades that I couldn’t even begin to count them, they also taught me what it meant to be a part of the house I’m in.

 

They taught me many traits, like _how_ to be brave, _how_ to be courageous and stand up for myself.

 

How to be stubborn, another trait that I’ll take with me to my grave.

 

They became my family when I had no one, my sisters when mine hated me, brothers that I never I wanted…or needed until I felt like I was losing them. They made me who I needed to be, who I’m proud to have become.

 

My house watched over me when I was young and defenseless. When I needed a helping hand, it lended its members to my cause. When I was scared, it showed me what it meant to be scared, frighten, out of control.

 

My house pushed me to stand up on my own two feet, it pushed me into becoming a Prefect, Head Girl, Top of the Class Student.

 

For the first time I was happy to be pushed to the lengths I was and I began to crave it. I wanted to struggle for the first time in my life, I wanted to prove that I was more than just a pretty face.

 

Now I wanted to prove that I was more than just a brain.

 

I have no idea what this final year means to me, what the cloudy, murky future will show me. I have no idea what I’ll become without my house, I can only hope that what its members taught me will become useful when I’m gone.

 

I hope that I can break boundaries and go beyond any other in my house.

 

I hope that I can prove my worthiness once and for all.

 

# The Sorting Hat

 

I can happily say that I’ve met many different students in my years, some I knew exactly where to place them, some I had no idea where to place them, and some have fought me to the bitter end and I’ve finally given in to them.

 

The third happens the most often, sometimes though I get my way, in fact most of my hat-stalls are because of them fighting me, and me getting my way.

 

Young Miss. Lillian –or Lily as she kept correcting me- Evans, is not trying to fight me.

 

She’s just confusing me.

 

I have no idea where to put her. She’s muggleborn, but has a thirst that could put her in Slytherin. She has a strong mind, but isn’t sure that what she knows in right or wrong. She seems hard-working and honest, but she knows –just as well as I’ve seen- that she can be lazy and tell the occasional lie.

 

Not that all Hufflepuffs are honest that is.

 

She also has a strange, overwhelming amount of courage.

 

She knows that her sister hates her, but she’s not afraid to be with her.

 

She knows that her parent’s relationship is falling apart at the seams, but she’s willing to try and work it out with them.

 

She also knows that if she gets put in the wrong house, then she may lose a close friendship.

 

But oddly enough, she’s willing to do so.

 

I’ve never met a girl like her.

 

I knew that she would do well in all the houses, but where would I put her, Slytherin –no, no, that would just end badly-, Hufflepuff –no, she would be too far ahead of them, and they wouldn’t work out anyways-, Ravenclaw –no, she has talent to do well, but I can’t see her red mane fitting in with them, sadly.

 

No, I know now where this brave, little lion should be.

 

In the house where bravery out shined everything else.

 

In the house where her fiery attitude and mane would be honored.

 

In the one and only house of:

 

“GRYFFINDOR!”

**Author's Note:**

> Part three, only one more to go.


End file.
